


End

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Execution, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of his journey, Luffy finds that he can't help but think back to before everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End

From that high up, the people really  _did_  look tiny. The last time he was on one of those things felt so far away… Well, it  _was_  a long time ago, he supposed.

This time felt… different, though. Because he knew he was gonna die.

Luffy gazed at the sky. It was reeeeally hot, but kinda nice, in a way—though being rubber he felt like he was about to melt into the ground. The sky was blue and, well, it just looked like a  _really_  nice day.

He wanted to go exploring—to run through uncharted forests, across islands, visit towns he'd never even heard of before. Ah, but he couldn't really do that, could he?

The men behind him shoved him to the ground where he knelt, his chains clattering against the wooden platform on which he was displayed. One of the marines was giving some sort of speech or something, but he didn't really pay much attention. Instead he looked down at the people below, his mouth stretching into a grin when he spotted vaguely familiar silhouettes within the scores of people all surrounding the huge, wooden tower in the centre of the square. His crew was there, he knew—even if he couldn't see all of them from that high up. And some of his allies managed to make it… It was nice to see them again! Especially with the whole 'dying' thing.

Blah, blah, blah—that man kept  _talking_. Geez. You'd think he'd get tired, 'cause it looked like the people in the crowd were. Even Luffy was, and it was  _his_  execution!

Bored, the pirate king slumped down with a pout, earning a jab to the back from one of the officers standing behind him, and he looked at the man with a fixed stare. He was quick to back down.

Finally he heard that stupid talking-guy ask him something—if he had any last words. Of course he did!

"I'm hungry." The crowd fell into a dead silence. "Got any meat?"

The man looked a bit star-struck before he dismissed the comment altogether, not even acknowledging that it was said.

Luffy shrugged it off. Well, whatever. At least it seemed to cheer the crowd up; a whole huge section started laughing, amongst it some of his friends.

If he were closer, he would see them crying.

Finally the two soldiers stepped forward. This was it. This was the last time he'd look out at that crowd. But… he wasn't scared. Not really. And… he wasn't leaving any regrets.

Because he made a promise.

They raised their swords.

Well, actually… it wasn't a  _regret_. It  _wasn't_. It was more of a… wish, he supposed. That he could see his brother again. That… he'd been able to save him, that they'd gotten to fight one last time to see just who was the strongest.

That he could have known about Sabo. That he was given more time.

That he was  _still here_.

Sabo… he could see him from there. The hat was unmistakable, even cast over his face as it was, his hands cupping his eyes. He looked upset, and Luffy felt bad, but it'd be okay.

And… it was okay for  _Ace_ , too. Because he was happy back then, right?

Still, he wished… they could have met again. Played with each other like they did as kids.

The three of them.

Someone shouted, ran towards the platform, told them to  _stop_ —

Luffy didn't get to see who it was. The swords came crashing down and after a sudden burst of pain his world cut to black.

But his grin was ever-present.

* * *

_Luffy ran, unsteady on the uneven ground as he chased after the older boy in front of him, giggling and smiling even when he fell flat on his face._

_The elder stopped, turning back to face him with his hands on his hips. "Geez, Lu, be more careful!"_

_Luffy pulled his face from the ground and wiped the blood from the new scrape on his cheek, scrambling onto tired limbs. "Shishishi, sorry."_

_A hand was offered to him following a sigh and he didn't hesitate to take it, hefting himself up beside the taller child. "You okay?"_

_"Mhmm!" he replied with a curt nod, his hand curling tighter around the other's, holding it firmly. "Thanks, Ace!"_


End file.
